Lemons for Love
by experimentingdangers
Summary: These are small little lemon episodes that I may or may not want ;) either way, don't click this for a story. Because they are lemons and that it all! This first one is Hikaru and Kaoru from OHSHC
1. Chapter 1

**My first story on FanFiction because honestly…I was looking around for some Hikaru and Kaoru lemons and I couldn't find one just between them and that was all I wanted! So I decided that if I wanted it I'd have to do it myself! No I'm not a homosexual or even bi, just a nearly hardcore yaoi fan. I'm not exactly sure why…but that's apparently how things seem to be. So yea, this is purely a lemon between the twins Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

It was early into the morning. Exactly 3:00am when Kaoru rolled out of bed, shaken from a previous nightmare. He glanced out the large window streaming in moonlight, the curtains fluttering from a soft breeze from the slightly opened glass doors that led to the balcony.

Kaoru glanced down at Hikaru next, his identical twin brother. Everything about them was identical, the orange hair, the brown eyes, the curve of their noses, the shape of their jaws. It was almost like being someone else, but completely different.

As far as Kaoru could tell Hikaru was fast asleep and not to disturb him Kaoru carefully stood up from the bed, his feet chilled on the marble floor.

Kaoru ran a hand through his bedraggled hair, making it stick up in even more random directions. Kaoru carefully stepped out of the room without a noise into the darkened hallways. He wondered vaguely if any of the maids were up, he could really use a glass of water.

Eventually, after trudging through the mansion, he got his glass of water and headed back to the bedroom.

To his surprise though, when he got inside, Hikaru was sitting up in bed. There was a concerned look in his eyes.

Neither twin was completely fine with being separated from each other for long period, and other Kaoru hadn't been gone that long Hikaru had no idea where he went in the first place, leaving Hikaru to worry where his brother had gone.

"I just left for a glass of water." Kaoru let him know before the words had even left Hikaru's mouth. It always seemed like they knew exactly what each other was thinking.

Hikaru still looked a little worried, but not as much as before. "Why'd you wake up?"

"Nightmare,"

This bothered Hikaru, that he wasn't up to comfort his brother immediately. "You should have woke me."

"It was only a nightmare Hikaru; there was no reason to wake you up."

Hikaru obviously disagreed with this. "That doesn't matter; I don't want you to have to deal with it on your own."

"Eventually we'll have to deal with everything on our own." Kaoru mumbled softly under his breath, but that didn't stop Hikaru from hearing it

High School was drawling close to the end and although both planned on the same College neither of them knew if they'd be accepted to the same college. Plus possible separation after that haunted Hikaru. He couldn't imagine a life without his brother, and neither could Kaoru despite being more willingly to accept the idea.

Hikaru's eyes went wide as he jumped from the bed and dashed to Kaoru, resting his hands firmly on his brother's bare shoulders.

"Don't talk about that!" Hikaru's eyes were filled with uncertainty but also a strong will to not let go.

Kaoru sighed as he looked at his brother and in the next moment wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close. This was natural for them, since they often acted like they had a thing for each other in their club. But no one knew that a real passion burned under that skin, the hot fuels that begged to be closer.

Bare chest against bare chest and boxers, nothing was stopping them.

Kaoru leaned back the same time Hikaru did, nearly mind-reading each other's next move as their heads tilted to the side and their lips slammed roughly against each other.

Hands began to move restlessly as Hikaru pulled on Kaoru's lower lip, getting a soft murmur in reply. Their lips slanted against each other's as hot breath mingled. Tongue's shot out between smooth lips to wrestle with the other, a growing desire building up.

Their skin got warmer as Hikaru fiercely wove magic with his tongue, bringing Kaoru whimpering first and a mischievous smile upon Hikaru's lips.

It was easy getting to the bed, Hikaru pushing Kaoru down on the rumpled white sheets, the night air seeming to grow thick around them as sweat dews on their skin.

They resumed kissing, their mouths got in a fierce battle as they panted roughly. Kaoru ran his hand down Hikaru's fine chest, teasingly running light fingertip brushes right about the waist band of Hikaru's boxers.

Hikaru responded eagerly with a slight groan, spreading Kaoru's legs with his knee so he could rest himself for firmly against his brother. With light movement Hikaru teased his brother next, running the lump in his boxer's lightly over the lump of Kaoru's. Both were left shivering from the steaming effects.

"Hikaru," Kaoru cried out softly and they both knew want they both wanted next.

With the ease of a cat Hikaru ran down Kaoru's next with kisses, occasionally leaving a small red mark that wasn't bound to stay for long.

Next Hikaru trailed down Kaoru's chest, running his finger's over his nipples before licking them with his tongue. His brother cried out, his hands digging hotly into Hikaru's back as they both panted while their hips rotated and slammed against another's.

Neither could wait much longer.

But nonetheless Hikaru did not rush the process as his kisses trailed down Kaoru's abdomen, their skin running slick with sweat now, their cheeks flushed with heat.

As soon as Hikaru got to his brother's waist band his lifted himself back up so his mouth slammed against Kaoru's lips and dug his hand into his boxers.

His found Kaoru warmth quickly and wrapped his hand firmly around it. He began running his hand up and down as Kaoru withered in his arms with cries and sexy groans. Hikaru's hips moved on their own accord as he panted. He started slow at first, teasing his brother with the gentle movement, but soon even Hikaru could not keep up to tease anymore and his movement being jerky and rushed as he rubbed harder.

Kaoru came with a shout, arching his back. In the next moment, both boxers were gone and Kaoru was being turned over so his cheek laid against the blanket's as his hands clenched at the sheets.

Hikaru's warmth lightly rubbed him for a moment before the thrust was made and both cried out in ecstasy.

Hikaru pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back in. Both grunted with shivers running down their backs with the sheer pleasure.

"Move…to…the right…" Kaoru panted.

Hikaru responded with a grunt as sweat ran down his chest.

Again and again Hikaru thrusts inside Kaoru, again and again they cry out with pleasure.

Pleasure's build to a hot peak, the air so thin as it clenched around them. Hikaru braced himself on his knees to move faster, his fingers digging into Kaoru's hips so he could make him collide with him, causing an answering groan. Kaoru reaches down and touches himself, running his own hand up and down as he pants breathlessly as his other hand digs deeper into the sheets with a slight tear.

In the next moment both cry out each's names as they both come at the same time.

They collapse on the bed, Hikaru pulling out of Kaoru to lie beside him. They lock hands as they catch their breath.

When they close their eyes they fall asleep quickly, and this time Kaoru has no nightmares.

* * *

**So how was it? That was my first time writing one of these so I only hope I can please OHSHC fans who aren't completely disgusted by twincest. If you think I should I might just write other ones with different characters. You can even suggest a few if you want. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So these are my second, maybe third favorite possible couple in OHSHC. Haruhi and Kasanoda! Now I know this couple was only portrayed in about one episode, maybe two and I also knew that this would never happen. Not with Tamaki and Kyoya milling around at least. And especially since he was so obviously shot down . poor thing. But I thought Kasanoda was adorable, so here's to Kasuhi. **

* * *

Haruhi was walking home, the sky looking rather ominous. making her nervous as she quickened her pace.

"Please don't storm." She whispered to herself as her feet slapped against the hard ground. High school had ended years ago, and she rarely saw Tamaki and Kyoya anymore. The twins were off exploring a different country, and Honey-senpai was exploring the many possibilities of sweets with Mori.

Basically this left Haruhi on her own more than usual, not that she practically minded. But on days like this she'd gladly take the company of the boys.

Tamaki had offered her to move in to his place after she graduated, but of course she declined. She felt that he was offering her a place because she was poor and she wasn't taking pity.

She had her own apartment and job. It wasn't much, but it was something.

If only it wasn't so far away from work, and the buses weren't running today because of a chance of severe storms. It had been alright on her way to her job, but now it was sending chills up her spine at the dark threatening clouds flooding the sky.

Not bothering to look up as she walked she ended up bumping right smack into someone, causing her to stumble a few feet back.

When she looked up her jaw dropped a bit in surprise.

"Kasanoda," She practically whispered his name in shock, the last time she had seen him was on graduation day which seemed decades ago but in all reality it was only two years.

He blinked uncertainly at her with his angry, hard eyes. "Who are you?" His rough voice cut through the air like ice.

"It's me," Haruhi continued, unaffected by his cruel exterior. "Haruhi Fujioka."

His dark brown eyes went wide with realization as Haruhi stood in wonder as she took him in. Kasanoda had certainly grown a bit, his shoulders broader, his body laced with muscles running over a rough body. His red hair that had been shoulder length in high school came a bit past his shoulders like Haruhi's did now after she grew it out but his hair still had a few more inches on hers.

That's when he blushed, causing Haruhi to smile at him. Despite his hard appearance he was very kind and warm-hearted on the inside, as well as shy.

"H-Haruhi!" He was obviously flustered which brought a small laugh from Haruhi. "I didn't recognize you with your hair grown out!" _And because you're actually dressed like a girl, _He added silently.

Haruhi opened her mouth to reply when the sky crackled and she jumped with a squeal of terror instead.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The sky crackled and boomed as the rain suddenly came down in a torrent, leaving Haruhi shuddering as she looked around for a place to hide, but there was nowhere but a cluttered mess of closed off buildings. Luckily Kasanoda wasn't an idiot.

"I was just heading to my car, I can take you to my place so we can get out of the rain sooner."

Haruhi nodded, looking at Kasanoda like he was her saving grace which only made me blush more as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rushed them to the car.

The drive to Kasanoda's didn't take long and soon they were shuffling into an rather nice apartment building.

But it didn't block out the thunder and even when he tried Kasanoda could not peel Haruhi off of him as she clenched tighter with each angry growl that echoed through the sky. Kasanoda didn't know what to do as he looked down at Haruhi shivering against him.

How long had he dreamt of this?

"Haruhi,"

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kasanoda didn't know what took over him that next moment, but Haruhi was holding him and he wasn't going to let this pass by. It was time to take away Haruhi's fears, to make her scream louder than the thunder.

Haruhi didn't understand what he was doing at first when his finger's lightly grabbed her chin, but she understood when his lips gently pressed to hers.

Haruhi's eyes flew wide as his lips caressed her and slowly her shaking stilled, becoming more and more aware of the heat burning through their wet clothes and less aware of the storm churning outside. A release from her fears…Haruhi would gladly take that.

She closed her eyes and passionately returned the kiss, wanting to get lost further in the sensation. If only she anticipated the sudden feeling in her body that overcame her when Kasanoda's tongue darted inside her mouth in a heated battle while his hands ran down her sides, the warmth of his hands staining against her as though everything was enhanced by their wet clothes and skin.

She tentatively takes her arms from around Kasanoda waist and reached up to wrap them around his neck, curling her hands through his hair, pulling his head down against her with more force. The kiss became too intense for a moment and Haruhi had to pull back yet after only a gulp of air her mouth was sealed against Kasanoda's again, swept away by the movement.

Kasanoda pressed his hand to her back to press her more firmly against him but that wasn't enough for him and suddenly he was lifting her up.

She gasped, her legs wrapping around his waist as a reflex to keep from falling. She then found herself blushing as she realized what she was snugly pressed against.

She looked down at Kasanoda who was looking up at her with passion burning in his eyes. Faint thunder rolled, slightly faded because she wasn't paying enough attention but the little sound was enough for her to press her lips hard against his again.

Haruhi opened her mouth for him as the tips of their tongues brushed against each other, her hands tightening around his neck. She felt a wall pressed to her back and felt something more firmly resting between her legs and it surprised her by how _restless _this made her feel and she circled her hips a little, unable to stop herself.

A low growl echoed in Kasanoda's throat which made her react just as well as she quickens her hips movements, grinding herself against him. He began to move against her to, hands sliding under her shirt, his fingertips skimming over her skin intoxicatingly as the brushed against the straps of her bras.

She thought he bother to undo them, but instead he slipped his hands right under and covers her breasts with his hands.

She tensed up for a moment but the kiss was a bit distracting, and the movements, oh the movements.

He took her nipples in-between his fingers and pulled at them, then lightly rolled them.

Haruhi moaned as she threw her head back, a pleasant shiver running up her spin. Kasanoda began to kiss down her throat, pulling back for only a moment to pull off her shirt and get rid of the bra.

She didn't stop him to her own amazement, knowing that she didn't want him to stop. He bowed his head to take her breast in his mouth, tugging at her nipples then slowly circling them with her tongue. Haruhi's hands fisted his long dark red hair that tickled her chest as strands fell on either side of his head.

She realized that she was at a disadvantage though, considering she was the only one without a shirt on and undid her hands from his hair to tug on his shirt.

Kasanoda understood what she was asking and ran his tongue lightly over the tip of her breast before leaning back to take off his shirt. Haruhi stared in amazement as her hands reached out to explore, running over the hard contours of his hot body.

A low growl echoed in his thought, followed by a groan when she ran her hands over his nipple as well. She wondered if he liked it as much as she did as she then lowered her hands to his abdomen and ran her fingertips lightly over his muscles as they flexed under her touch.

Kasanoda couldn't take this sweet torture though and pressed her chest against him, both of them shivering at the contact of bare skin. He walked over to the living room with her clinging to him, deciding that they wouldn't make it to the bed. But he also doubted they'd fit on the couch.

So he kicked the coffee table aside and grabbed the blanket off the couch, spreading it out on the floor and laying them both gently down on it.

When he braced his weight on his elbows on either side of her head he found himself staring down in amazement at Haruhi surrounded in a halo of dark brown hair and hypnotizing honey-brown colored eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul.

His heart swelled, and he swore he probably be able to fall in love with her all over again.

Haruhi was tired of waiting and reached up for him, her hands splaying on his back. He got the picture and began kissing her again.

He pressed himself between her legs again and she rose up to meet him, both grinding against each other dangerous as her hands scratched at his back. Moan's and groan's filled the air as their bodies became dangerously hot to the touch, both panting the next time the pulled back.

Somehow, Haruhi wasn't sure, but both their pants came off and it was just underwear to underwear. She blushed as she looked down at what had risen and Kasanoda blushed when he saw her looking. But when he looked down himself and saw her pink panties he couldn't care less what she had been looking at. He didn't want to wait any longer, but he did want to make Haruhi scream a little.

So instead he only took off his boxers and slowly rested the tip of his warmth on her, watching her shudder as her eyes darken. Slowly he began to move up and down along her. He could feel the wetness on the panties rubbing onto him and found his throat constricted.

He slowly agonized her more and more till she was letting out cries for more. Kasanoda kept himself busy as his sucked on her nipples, rubbing against her wetness. At one point he decided to give her a bit more and reached down with his hand, running his fingers under her panties and rubbing her sweet spot.

All sane thought left Haruhi as her back arched with a cry, "Please Kasanoda…" She panted.

Kasanoda blushes a little, "Please, call me Ritsu."

"Ritsu, please…more…"

The sound of his first name on her lips was enough to drive Kasanoda over the edge. He slipped his finger inside her warmth, wiggling it around inside. Her hips rose against it, soaking his finger as he moved in and out only to circle the entrance before going back in.

Her fingernails left marks down his back, making him growl low in his throat.

She came with his finger inside her, spurting a fresh wave of wetness.

She panted, exhausted.

But Kasanoda wasn't down yet.

He tugged off her panties to rest the tip of his warmth against her. She looked up at him with trusting eyes as he quickly pushed down.

Both at them cried at as she tightened around him, wrapping her legs around his waist to allow more access.

Their lips met again as he pulled back slowly, coming down at a torturing slow pace.

Haruhi was withering in his arms and locked her legs tighter around him and pushed her hips none too gently up to his to take in all of him again at a quicker pace. That's when Kasanoda lost all control and they both fell into a wild frenzy.

They clung to each other as he pounded over and over, her hips rising up to his each time. They went faster and faster till the air grew to thin and they both came together, shouting out their release.

Kasanoda collapsed on top of her and Haruhi smiled, wrapping her arms gently around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, the storm passed.

Kasanoda smiled happily, content.

* * *

**So that was Haruhi and Kasanoda, a little long I think but hopefully just as steamy. Please Review if you think I should keep going (: **


End file.
